Whispers of the Dead
by Tiryn
Summary: They all fell, one after the other, holding onto one another as if that would save their lives. Who would've thought that a small job as being a secretary could be potentially life threatening? Seph/OC Genesis/OC Angeal/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, another one -_- But, I was inspired while typing Hojo's Torture. No, it doesn't involve the three OCs, but this story involves three other OCs.**_

_**I do hope you enjoy ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer (the only one you're getting, by the way): I do not own anything that is familiar to Final Fantasy.**_

_**There will be characters that I like in here, so don't complain if a character that shouldn't be there is there; it is a FANFIC, meaning I can use my imagination to how I please with this -_-**_

_**Actually, scratch that and pretend I never typed it up :)**_

_**Well, enjoy! (again...)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whispers of the Dead<br>**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>I sighed and splashed some water in my face. I was so nervous it wasn't even funny. Well, it was funny to my two other friends, but I knew that they were as nervous as I was at getting a job. I gently dabbed the water from my face and stepped out of the small bathroom. My two best friends, Kat and Valdina, were sitting on the couch bored and nervous as hell.<p>

"Well let's go." I said, making them get up and grab their purses in turn. I turned around, looking around at the apartment, memorizing everything as it was, before leaving and flicking off the light. "So, where is it we are going again?" I asked. Valdina sighed, and gave me a look. "Well, you can't expect me to memorize everything! All I know is that we're all going for a job interview!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Alex, don't get your panties in a twist!" Kat snapped at me. I growled, but didn't retort. "We're going to the Shinra building so we can all hopefully get a job as secretary for the First Class Soldiers or something." I shrugged and got in the passenger seat.

"So, which one of you is driving?"

"I will." Valdina volunteered immediately. "I do not want to be scared out of my witts because of Kat's driving." She glared pointedly at Kat, who did the same as Valdina, but Kat let her slide into the front anyways.

"You guys ruin all of my fun!" She whined. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Kat, just get in the damn car, or I'll leave you behind." Valdina said in a scary calm voice. Kat huffed and slid into the back seat, plopping her bag next to her. She crossed her arms and waited for the inevitable.

I grinned and decided to do what everyone thought was idiotic, but I did it anyways. "Off to Wonderland we go!" Valdina chuckled, but kept her eyes on the road.

Kat grinned and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Alex, sometimes..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" She laughed and shook her head. "Come on, tell me, Kat!" And so began another long bout of who could annoy who.

* * *

><p>The three soldiers in the elevator were silent, hoping to the Goddess that today wasn't going to be as they thought it would be. The First Class Soldier clad in red was outwardly relaxed, but extremely nervous on the inside, seeing how as this would be the first time that he would ever be getting a secretary. The one with long silver hair and golden eyes was, to say the least, pissed, since his secretary quit. And, last but not least, the black-haired First Class Soldier leaned against one of the three walls of the elevator, awaiting to pick a new secretary and move on with his life. He had to fire his secretary.<p>

He learned to never get a fan-girl as his secretary.

"So, how are we going to choose them?" The red one asked, finally looking up from the worn red leather book that he was reading. The silver-haired one sighed.

"We interview them, then send the ones that we approve of a message tonight, and they work for us from then on." He shrugged. "Simple as that."

"But we have to consider carefully about who we have to choose, especially with all of the fans knowing about this one way or another. Sephiroth, remember what happened to make your secretary quit?" The Soldier with black hair asked the silver-haired one, now known as Sephiroth. Sephiroth groaned from the memory.

"Don't remind me, Angeal." Angeal chuckled but stopped as the doors dinged, signalling their imminent doom. As soon as the doors slid opened, their ears were assaulted with squeals. They all had to fight just to go through the wave of women and get to the interrogation room.

The red-head sighed. "So this is what you two go through every time you need a new secretary." The other two groaned and plopped down into their seat, getting ready for the long day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>After waiting for close to two hours, I was officially bored. I leaned back and sighed. The squeals coming from all of the women in the room were getting on my nerves. Also, I had coffee this morning, which isn't a good thing, and me getting bored plus getting annoyed plus coffee equals blood shed is going to happen soon.<p>

"Neither of you object to me killing everyone in here, would you?" I asked. The other two gave me weary looks, but glared at me as the question finally went through their heads.

"We need this job, Alex; killing them, as glad as I would be for them to be gone, wouldn't get us the job." I smirked at Valdina's comment, but then pouted. "And yes, at the moment, I would mind. So no killing today."

I pouted and slouched in my seat. I huffed. "Fine, but a girl can dream, right?" They both backed away from me a bit.

"Alex, did you have coffee this morning?" Kat asked me, holding her purse up as a type of shield. Yeah, like that's going to do much for her.

"Yeah. So?" I asked. They immediately scooted as far as the couch would allow them away from. Okay, so coffee makes me a _little_ bit more sadistic than I originally am half the time; doesn't mean that they have to do that. "That just hurts right here guys." I had a hand covering where my heart should be, fainting hurt. They rolled their eyes and huffed, but still kept as far away from me as they could.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked at the next three files, glad to find that they were actually somewhat decent people. "Hey, Genesis, call these three in." He handed the files to Genesis, who was grateful for the normal looking women. He went out and called out, "Alex Madder, Kat Pander, and Valdina Lunar; will you please come in?" Genesis finally decided to look up and was surprised to see that the three lone women in the back were getting up and heading his way.<p>

They all wore standard black slacks and white button ups, but that was all that was similar between them. There was one with long white hair and mismatched blue and green eyes. She wore a beret on her and was a wearing a tight tux. The on the left had long black hair and bright electric green eyes. She wore a black trenchcoat, but she looked normal. The middle one, the leader it seemed, had on a black half jacket that was unzipped. Her long red hair flowed out behind her, and her blue eyes seemed to travel over everything before landing on him.

He went back inside, waiting for the women to come in, a bit unnerved at what he had seen.

"They coming or what?" Angeal asked, irritated that Genesis didn't come back in with the three women.

"You have to give them a few; they do have to go through a whole hoard of fangirls." Genesis replied, plopping in the seat to the left of Sephiroth behind the mahogany desk.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Everyone, including Sephiroth, jumped a little at the unexpected shout. "EITHER YOU ALL MOVE IT, OR I'LL RUN YOU ALL THROUGH WITH A WEAPON! And trust me, I can make a weapon out of a leaf." There was total silence now. It unnerved the three men, only now noticing that there was chatter going on throughout the entire two hours they were there.

The door opened to reveal the three women that Genesis observed earlier, only the red-head seemed a bit more ticked. The other two followed cautiously. The red-head plopped in front of Sephiroth, who was in the middle. The white-haired one sat down in front of Angeal while the black-haired one sat in front of him. They all eyed each other uncertaintly.

Then the red-head sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier if you heard that." Genesis was shocked. That was her that yelled? Her voice was so small now. "Just that those women were blocking our way." She then chuckled nervously. "I think I scared them all off, though." Angeal narrowed his eyes at her, before getting up to check if what she said was true. He swung the door wide open to reveal...

That the waiting room was completely empty. He sighed in relief, glad that they didn't have to interview anymore people.

"Sorry." All three of them muttered. Sephiroth sighed, but didn't pay any mind to it and started the interview.

"Why do you want this job?" He asked, going into the same boring routine as always.

The white-haired one scoffed. "We need to pay our bills and survive, too, you know."

"Don't be so rude, Kat." The black-haired one scolded. Kat rolled her mismatched eyes and leaned back, crossing her arms.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but continued on anyways. "You do realize that you might be organizing papers and may be doing paper work, correct?"

"And?" The one in the middle responded. "I have to eat and have a place to live, and I'm not stooping as low as to a slut, but if doing paperwork brings in the money, I think we can manage."

'_Such interesting answers...'_ All three men thought.

After about thirty minutes, Angeal stood up and escorted them out the door. "Well, we would send word to you if you do get the job." He smiled at them politely. "Have a good day, ladies." They returned the same greeting and walked outside. Angeal shut the door and slid into a seat.

"I vote for those ladies." Angeal said once he was sure that they were alone. Genesis agreed immediately.

"I would rather not have a crazy fan as a secretary of mine." Sephiroth nodded and stood.

"So it's decided then?" He asked, eyeing the both of them, even though he thought the same as them in those aspects. He then got out his cell and texted Lazard their decisions. "Well, let's hope we didn't make a mistake then."

* * *

><p>Kat, Valdina, and I were sitting in a cafe discussing the Soldiers that we met a while ago. "Well, I don't mind working with them as long as I get the money and I get to listen to music." Valdina said. We agreed, sipping the smoothies that we ordered.<p>

I then smirked. "So, you think those girls that I scared away will come back again?" Kat snorted and started to laugh.

"I don't they can come within a mile of you for a while now." She smirked. "Despite us forbidding you from coffee, you somehow grab a cup and scare away most of the contestants on the same day as our job interviews. But," Kat frowned. "It also might be a key part in us getting a job or not."

I shrugged. "I have feeling that we're going to get the job anyways." At that moment, all three of our phones buzzed on the table. We instantly snatched them off the table and looked at the text message on our screens. I smirked. "Oh, I am good." We all grinned and laughed.

"How about we go to Seventh Heaven for some celebration?" We all laughed and left to go to our favorite bar in the world. I locked my hands behind my head and looked up to the sky, wondering how we would fare in this new job of ours. I grinned and didn't dwell on it anymore.

I'm thinking that it isn't going to be too bad, by the look of things.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, I know I shouldn't, but I so wanted to make this for a while now, and now the first chapter is finished XD<span>_**

****_**I do hope you guys liked it :)**_

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I think it went pretty well :) I'm happy that people like this story XD**_

_**Alright, I don't own anything Final Fantasy-ish, so no law suits, you got me? Get it, got it, good :)**_

**_Enjoy XD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want <em>these<em> girls?" Lazard eyed the three men in front of him. Sephiroth stood tall in the middle, with Angeal on the left of him and Genesis on the right.

"Why do you keep asking, sir?" Sephiroth asked, a little ticked that Lazard kept asking that specific question to them. It showed in his voice a little bit.

Lazard sighed and buried his face in his hands. "You'll see why in a few. Now, you have to get acquainted with these girls, so I'm giving all three of you a month off." He then waved them out, signaling that the meeting was over. They all walked out, confused and a little surprised that Lazard was somewhat allowed to give them random days off, much less a month.

"Well..." Angeal broke the silence that came over the three First Class Soldiers. "That was interesting, to say in the least." Genesis nodded his head in agreement, but Sephiroth seemed to be concentrating on something ahead of him. Angeal gave Sephiroth a look. "So, we have to do paperwork, right? From the last mission we went on, there was a whole lot that came with it." Sephiroth was still not listening. "Sephiroth, I will dye your hair bright pink if you don't pay attention." That did it.

"What did you just say?" Sephiroth asked in a really mad and really bewildered voice. Now we could all safely say that Sephiroth is pissed, correct? Correct.

Angeal chuckled and looked away with a smirk planted on his face. "Nothing, Sephiroth." Sephiroth huffed and pressed the down button on the elevator. They were to show the women around the base for some odd reason-or-other, but were to avoid certain areas, like the helicopter pad and the usual restricted floors for someone of their status. "So, where are they supposed to be?"

"On the ground floor waiting in the lobby." Genesis replied, not even looking up from his precious LOVELESS book. Angeal shook his head and sighed at his best friend. "They should be alright... right?" Genesis asked once inside the empty elevator. Angeal gave him a confused look. "Well, you saw what happened the other day!" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in thought to this observation.

It was strange, really, what happened that day. All three men looked back on it and shivered in fear, something that was rare for them, especially for Sephiroth.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the day after the reviews, and the first day of work for the three women that they chose for their secretaries. They were sent to show them where they would work and what they would do. All three men were headed down to the lobby to pick said women up, when they heard a large roar-like sound slowly coming into their range, which was wider, thanks to the mako running through their veins._

_"Wonder what's going on." Genesis said absently; he was still focused on LOVELESS. Neither Angeal nor Sephiroth could see the point of reading it; he had the damn thing memorized, if the quotes were anything to go by._

_The elevator doors finally opened, revealing a crowd of women chanting. "So that was the roar." Angeal commented, looking around at the strange occurrence. His eyes spotted Reno and Rude of the Turks standing to the side, being restricted by a couple of women grinning maliciously. Angeal sighed. "We should go help the helpless Turks and ask what's going on." Sephiroth quickly hid his snicker from hearing 'helpless Turks.' This is one moment that he shall forever hold over the red-headed Turk._

_"Release the Turks." Sephiroth said when they finally came to the two. When the four women holding them back turned around, Sephiroth's eyes widened. They were all of his fan-club._

_"IT'S SEPHIROTH!" Que the high-pitched squealing. Frankly, it left all of the men's ears ringing for a while afterwards. Sadly, Gaia didn't want to be on their side today, since that alerted everyone to turn around and look at the three First Class Soldiers. Que even more squealing with names mixed in. Though, in the back, it seemed that something major seemed to be happening._

_Soon enough, though, it seemed that all of the women (and a few guys, sadly) parted the way quickly to reveal the three women that Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were looking for. The red-head, Alex Madder, looked extremely pissed, and her glares kept all of the 'love-sick' women away. Actually, if they looked closer, all of the men would've noticed that all of the women were holding weapons, hiding them from view._

_Alex's eyes landed on the men in the back, and the glare was gone quicker than you could snap your fingers. She then bowed and apologized to all of them. "I am sorry if you had seen any of that, sir." She then stood straight up and awaited for... something, I guess._

_Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can any of you three," He glared pointedly at the women in front of them. "Explain what happened here?" Valdina chose that moment to speak up._

_"Well, we came in this morning with the full intent of starting work, but somehow, your fan-girls," She pointed behind her at the glaring crowd. "Found out that we were going to be the next women in line to work for you. Oh, by the way," She smirked. "I didn't know you had around, oh," Valdina took out a piece of paper out of her pocket, glanced at it, and said, "Maybe fifteen interns already? And not one of them were good, I'm afraid." She sighed faintly._

_Sephiroth, not wanting to deal with the new found drama, sighed again and pointed towards the door. "Please leave and come back in a week; we'll have everything ready for you." Alex smirked stuck a tongue behind her back to the women (and men) while leaving the door with Valdina smirking and Kat slinking right behind them, glaring at everyone beside her with a feral smile on her face._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Does anybody notice that the lobby is suspiciously empty today?" Sephiroth was brought out of his little flashback moment by Angeal's voice; more specifically his question. Sephiroth's golden eyes roved across the lobby, seeing that, yes, it was suspiciously empty, even the secretaries were gone! He groaned and held his face in his hand.

"Please tell me that they didn't plan a surprise party for us again..." Genesis looked at Sephiroth and Angeal in confusion as they shivered from what Sephiroth suggested. He was more confused as to why a surprise party would be tormenting enough to make them shiver at the mere memory.

But that story is for another time, ladies and gentleman, sadly enough.

Genesis thought for a moment before actually remembering what they were doing in the lobby in the first place. "Shouldn't we look for our new secretaries? That is what we came down here for, remember?" Angeal turned to give him a 'look' while Sephiroth settled for glaring at him. He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts!"

Angeal shook his head at his best friend's antics. He then took a seat, taking off the large buster sword he rarely uses in battle and leaning it against the wall next to his seat. Sephiroth plopped down on the left of him, crossing his arms and legs. Genesis looked at his friends, sighed, leaned against the wall, and continued to re-read LOVELESS for the millionth time that day.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm SO sorry that it's not very long, but I do hope you guys like it! Next is from the girl's point of view, so please, don't throw dangerous objects behind me! *hides behind Genesis*<span>_**

**** _**Anyways, shout-outs!**_

akiho13 _**It's here! Hope you like :)**_

Mikari Satsuki _**Thank you! And I will, if it's all the same to you :)**_

Benevolence K **_Thanks :) I've noticed that most people write about female soldiers, not secretaries, but there's a major twist coming in about them XD Hope you liked this one X)_**

****LuLu606 **_Don't worry, it's going down a very good (it's BAD XDDD) path, so I do hope you've liked it so far :)_**

****_**Okay, I need some fangirl/fanboy characters to get the plot going! I need at least five girls and three guys! Don't worry, I won't kill them off... yet... Anyways, tell me their name, who they're a fan of, what they wear, personality, and the girl that they hate most! BUT, I will ask if I can fix a few of them to my advantage, so be on the lookout for that! And I won't update unless I get at least one person sending one end!**_

**_Please review and send in some guinea pi- I mean characters! ^^U_**


	3. 3 Nina Sato

Okay, so I got one person from MissAnimeMiss, I need more! Don't worry, I won't (immediately) kill off :)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and Nina Sato (MissAnimeMiss's character)

Edited: September 20, 2014 (added title and fixed some things)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Nina Sato_**

**_Alex's POV _**

"So, we have jobs, a house, a place to live, hot bosses," I counted off, on my fingers, the number of good things that happened to us in the past week and a half. "We also have money and food." I finished, bored of doing that for the fiftieth time. I threw up my arms and yelled, "I'M BORED!"

"Shut up, Alex." Kat groaned, concentrating solely on the laptop in her lap. "We're all bored." Valdina sat on the couch next to me, sipping tea and reading one of my books; I think it was Dracula...

I scoffed. "Then don't tell me to shut up! Besides, if you would give me back the key to my room, I wouldn't annoy you so much!" I stuck my tongue out at my cat-like friend, who twitched before throwing me my little black key; she knew perfectly well that I would catch it. "Thank you~!" I called, running up the stairs and to my room, finally being able to go to my sweet haven for the first time in a week.

I sighed happily and flopped down on my green and blue silk sheets, staring up at the blue/white ceiling above me. I thought about the men that my friends and I were now going to work for, especially about the man that I was going to specifically be a secretary for. His long silver hair seemed to turn white in the light, and his tan skin left no room for the imagination. Even though it seemed like he was glaring at me the first time I met him, his golden eyes entranced me.

Burying my head into my matching throw pillows, I wondered why I was even thinking of him in the first place. Sure, he was sexy as hell, and his voice gave me the god damn shivers, but he was my boss! Does anybody else not see the wrongness that I sense in here? I groaned and buried myself further in the sea that I call my bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kat's POV<span>_**

My eyes were glued to the computer as Alex, for the fiftieth time today, counted off the 'good' things that have happened to us in the past week. I was getting so annoyed that I was getting close to throwing the computer at her, but the poor thing was too precious; the computer, anyways.

"I'M BORED!" Alex yelled.

Without taking my eyes off of the screen, I retorted, "Shut up, Alex. We're all bored." It was true; even though I was researching some... people, we were all extremely bored, even though I was occupied and Valdina was reading one of her favorite books (which was actually Alex's, but she wasn't objecting to it), Dracula.

I heard her scoff. "Then don't tell me shut up!" So now I'm a hypocrite? Lovely. "Besides, if you would give me back the key to my room, I wouldn't annoy you so much!" I really wanted to growl, but instead twitched a bit before throwing Alex her precious black key. "Thank you~!" Did she just sing that? Oh, well, I wasn't going to check. Besides, she was already running up the stairs to her room.

You see, I took her key after she took my small black cat, Night, about a week ago, thus locking her out of her room for a week. In my opinion, she deserved it; she kidnapped my cat, in our own house!

I sighed, shutting down the computer to rest my eyes for a bit. Putting the computer beside me on the table and pulling Night into my lap (who was purring insanely), I began to wonder about the man that we were going to work for, specifically the man that I was going to work for. He was strong; the muscles that were shown clearly indicated this. His shoulder-length black hair looked well taken care for, which indicated his hygiene, but he wasn't the one that got me thinking.

It was Valdina's red-clad boss, who was dead sexy with red shoulder-length and dark colored eyes. His pale skin (or what was shown of it) really got me thinking about what was under the rest of his clothes...Oh my dear Lord!

With a small groan, I buried my face in the purring fur of Night. Why the hell was I thinking of him? Especially with what happened to us all in the past when something like this happened?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Valdina's POV<span>_**

The page turned again, but I didn't pay attention to the words that danced across it. I was listening in on Alex's hypocritical boredom rant that was directed towards Kat, who was concentrating on the computer with all of her might. That illusion failed as soon as she twitched and threw the small black key to Alex. Alex grinned in my peripheral vision and ran to her sweet haven of her forest-like room.

Another page was turned, another sip of warm sweet tea created the illusion that I was in my own world full of Dracula. I heard Kat sigh before shutting down the computer before shuffling around and settling again. I turned my eyes back to the page, thinking of the looks that both of my friends got from two of our bosses. Kat caught the interests of the red-clad Soldier, Genesis, while Alex unknowing bought the interests of the silver-haired general, Sephiroth.

Thankfully, I didn't like any of our bosses that way, so I was safe of the damned disease; '_love.'_ Ugh, the word itself makes me want to puke! Great, now I can't drink my tea...

Damn it, Alex, Kat, I'm going to fucking murder you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>?<strong>_**_'s POV_**

I stood in the front waiting for the hoard of girls (and men) to settle down so I could speak. "Alright, now that Angeal-sama has a new secretary, and she's a female, she has to go; so do the others. Who is against this idea?" Nobody raised their hands nor spoke. I nodded, satisfied that they wouldn't interrupt. "Alright, I'm going to separate the club into three groups."

"Sato-Sama?" A quiet voice traveled from the front of the room. She stood up, and I could see that it was one of the newer members. Her short black hair brushed the sides of her chin, making her face narrower than it really was, and her ice blue eyes looked everywhere but at me.

"What is it, Blaire?" I asked, venom clearly laced throughout my words. She flinched, obviously catching on to what I was trying to say. Blaire hesitated, then sat down, changing her opinion on what to say. I rolled my eyes, and said, "Anybody else?" I scanned the audience twice, waiting for another stupid person to object to my overall power over everyone. After all, I am the president of Angeal-sama's fan-club.

"Now, here's how it goes..." I said, letting everyone lean in closer as I started to speak about our plan to get rid of the three women standing in our way to total happiness with the Soldiers that we love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You guys like it? Now, I wonder what 'Sato-Sama' is planning for the three women XD Hope you guys liked what I did, even though it's basically a filler chapter... Anyways, shout-outs!<em>**

MissAnimeMiss _**It's okay, and thank you :) Don't worry, you're character won't be as horrible as I made her out to be XD**_**_ And thanks for the compliment ^^_**

akiho13 **_Of course not! Who do you take me for, Houdini? I'm going to make their lives miserable *evil laugh*_**

**_*ahem* anyways, please do review; they give me inspiration XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

Send in more, damnit! Soon enough, this story is going to be overrun with OCs if people don't send in one!

Murder...

Anyways, hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whispers<em>****_ of the Dead_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Angeal's POV_**

We had to show the women around today. I sighed, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. With our last few run ins, it only proved that they were insane. My dark-colored eyes slid over to Genesis's form, but wasn't surprised to see that he was reading his LOVELESS book... again. To the other side of me was Sephiroth, leaning against the wall, glaring at nothing in particular. I wasn't in any better a position.

I was, once again, polishing my rarely-used family inherited buster sword. Hey, I like my weapons to be in a good condition, thank you!

I looked up at the doors again, seeing Vincent Valentine walk through. He was one of the top Turks, but he wasn't boasting about it; actually, he was quiet, well-mannered, and had a strange sense of humor. But he was a good friend all the way around, except that he used to be in love with a woman that Hojo, the scientist, married. I waved a greeting to him, and his usual nod was returned.

He leaned against the wall left of the entrance, just standing there, surveying the area. I didn't ask, but I couldn't say that my curiosity wasn't peaked. I set my buster sword next to me, leaning against the left arm of my chair.

When I set it down, I heard the doors open again. I looked up to see that Zack and Cloud walked in, talking about battle strategies and how to use materia. They stopped and saluted as soon as they spotted us. I nodded, sending them at ease. Zack smiled while they both sat next to me.

"What brings you here, Zack, Cloud?" I asked, my curiosity at all of these people coming out of nowhere. I mean, who wouldn't be curious when three Turks (Reno and Rude were there before Vincent arrived) and two cadets arrive and stay for seemingly no reason at all.

Zack grinned. I instantly regretted asking the question in the first place. "Well, we wanted to see your new secretaries, and I heard that they had past bearings with Shinra, so I wanted to know who they were." He shrugged, acting nonchalant about the information he just spilled to us all. Thankfully, both Genesis and Sephiroth caught on to what was happening, and it looked like the Turks were putting an ear in.

I leaned forward, giving Zack a pointed look as I said, "Can you tell us what you heard?" Zack instantly brightened up, more than likely proud to spread some more rumors around. '_What did I just do__?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Vincent's POV<span>_**

In all honesty, I was also curious about the three new women that had caused such an uproar in the Turk headquarters. Also, I came over just to shut the annoying red-head up.

But this new information... I'll need to look into it more closely.

"So that's why she hit me." I heard Reno grumble to himself. I raised an eyebrow at that one, but decided not to say anything. Another event to look into.

"Interesting," Sephiroth replied. "And where did you hear these rumors, Zack?"

Zack paused, thinking a bit, before replying, "Well, this file was actually on my desk under all of the paperwork that I had to do from my last mission, and also, the other secretaries were gossiping." He paused. "Is it not strange that they knew and we didn't?"

"Careful, Zack," Angeal broke in. "Remember, these are rumors, and rumors don't have much honor or truth at all." Zack groaned. Another eyebrow raise; was this normal between the pair?

My communicator blinked, indicating that the women were soon to be here. I looked up at Reno, and he nodded in response, indicating that he also got the memo of their arrival. I heard some faint voices, and quickly opened the door for the three women.

The first to walk through was a tall, pale red-head with sky-blue eyes. She seemed to be the leader, with the way she walked and the aura of attitude she seemed to emit. Unlike most secretaries would, she wore black slacks and a black tux with a white button-up shirt and blue tie. She glanced over at me, smiled, and said, "Thank you." Well, at least she was polite.

The second was another tall pale woman, only she had long white-ish hair and one blue eye and one green eye. She also wore slacks, but she had on a jacket that was zipped up and form-fitting to her stature. A little gold bell tinkled from her black silk ribbon choker on her neck. She nodded at me before quickly following the red-head.

The last to come through was what I would describe as a 'dark' kind of woman. She was also tall, but paler than the other two combined, making her long black hair and bright electric green eyes stand out. Like the other two, she was wearing slacks, but she wore a black button up shirt with a black leather trench-coat to cover it all up. We locked eyes for a few seconds before she moved on behind the other two. I closed the door, a little curious of my mission about these three women.

Reno, Rude, and I took up positions behind the three girls. The black-haired woman glanced back at me for a split second, but she quickly turned away. I was curious, but didn't push it any further than I needed it to.

Sephiroth began to speak. "The three Turks behind you would be your guardians from the... earlier events that have occurred the two times that you have been in this vicinity. Now, would you like to have a tour of your new home?" The red-head, the leader apparently, looked to either side of her before nodding in confirmation to the General, adding a polite, "Yes sir." to it.

Then they were off in a tour of some sort. I do wonder, though, if things would really be the same now that they are here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I do hope you guys like this really pathetic chapter ^^ Anyways, shout-outs!<strong>_

_****_MissAnimeMiss _**And I shall, thank you ^^ Thanks and I do hope you liked this one!**_

_****_akiho13 **_Get over it. You should be *evil laugh*_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think :)  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that that school's almost out of the way...

I'M ALIVE XD Yes, I know that some of you are really mad because I haven't updated certain stories yet, but those will come soon enough! Right now, I'm just trying to get through life DX

Lovely person, she is...

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter Five  
><em>**

**_Sephiroth's POV  
><em>**

"And these are the offices that you will be working at." Genesis said, swinging open a door. It was a large office with three desks, a couch, and a coffee maker off to the side already brewing. "Are these good enough?" I looked back to see that Alex, Kat, and Valdina were all looking at it with critical eyes. Kat smiled a tight polite smile and nodded.

"Good." Angeal said. He then looked down at his watch and smiled. "How about we show you where the mess hall is?" They nodded and we all started walking down to one of the lower levels. We all quietly padded down to the mess hall, which was currently filling up with cadets for lunch.

For humans without Mako injections, they could walk pretty quietly.

Well, we arrived at the mess hall with no problems on the way. It was just when we got there that we had problems.

"ANGEAL!" The three men sighed as they saw the puppy, Zack, heading their way. Zack was dragging his best blonde friend, Cloud Strife, behind him. Zack was happy as always, that is, until he spotted the red head in the group.

Then he was ecstatic, which would guarantee a headache for myself later.

"So these must be the _lovely _ladies working for you then." Zack said, looking all three ladies up and down until he inevitably saw the glare by all three women. Alex held out her hand.

"I am Alex. Who are you two?" She gets down to the point, doesn't she?

Zack held his thumb up and smiled. "I am Zackary Fair, also known as Zack. My buddy here," he dragged the poor blonde over next to him and swung an arm over his shoulder. "Is Cloud Strife, my best friend." Cloud nodded a bit in politeness.

Alex smiled and shook hands with both of them before introducing both Kat and Valdina. "Well, it's nice to meet you both, but we have to go. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow?" Her blue eyes shined, making Zack and Cloud melt just a bit. "S-sure." Zack stuttered, his eyes following all three as they left to go home.

"How can someone so kind have a past like theirs?" Cloud muttered, his mind now on the information that was founded earlier that day.

My mind was still stuck on that information; was it like what their profiles said? Sad to say, none of us looked at the women's profiles until after we hired them, and it seemed that there was a good chunk of history left out of it. Most of it was blacked out, but that didn't sate my curiosity.

I promptly turned on my heel and continued to my office, intent on finishing some reports that came in that morning. Though I doubted that would take my mind off of them...

I can damn well try, though.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I know it's incredibly short, but it's all I wanted in this chapter. Some shit's going to start hitting the fan next chapter xD<span>_**

**_SHOUT OUTS :D_**

**_akiho13 Getting there, getting there! Is it annoying you yet? ;) and of course I am! Love the man too much to leave him out. And thank you. It was short because I wanted it to be short._**

**_animelover2001 Thank you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed :D Please review and tell me what you think :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, peoples! I am still alive and well, don't worry :3 Well, I decided to actually update this after a while, and then couldn't think of anything :/ So I decided a time skip is in order! Love them things ^^

Welp, I don't own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or the characters, no matter how much I love them...

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_*time skip*_**

As much as I loved working here... It was downright exhausting. The paperwork was actually not the thing that made it exhausting.

It was the fans that made me want to puke my guts out and just quit.

They were annoying and sent the three of us letters and other such threats. Really, it was all very petty, but I can't really do anything about. It's all very frustrating... I already said that, didn't I?

The one thing that makes all of this worth it are the soldiers that we work under.

And oh... Are they hot! Hehehe...

Ahem... Excuse the fangirl peeking out again. She is quite the... interesting character to be around. Anyways...

"Madder, I need this sent to the Director." I looked up to see a thick envelope stuck in my face. I looked up to Sephiroth, the man I was working under. I nodded and gently took the packet, then frowned. "Um, how long is this?"

He shrugged and drank out of his coffee mug. Now that I looked at him closer, the man had dark bags under his eyes and seemed to be slouching a little. But that was a very minute slouch. Raising an eyebrow I asked my superior, "Are you alright?"

His glowing eyes seemed to glare at me before swiftly turning and walking away, his coat bellowing behind him like there was something majestic about him.

Scowling, I started typing up the damn report (it seemed to be about a species of wolves that transformed from the Mako energy that was being harvested in a certain area) and realized that there was something majestic about the tall, silver-haired soldier.

"_Alex..." _I paused and looked up from the computer. The room was empty. My scowl deepened, guessing on what the hell it was. I really did not need this shit right now. '_Just ignore him, Alex, just ignore him like he was not there and speaking to you. Just ignore him as if he didn't exist.' _

"_Alex? I know you can hear me." _Echoes of his voice reverberated through my head. I couldn't really focus on the essay since my fingers decided that now was a good time to freeze up. "Don't panic." I hissed at myself, trying to force my body into calming down. It wasn't working. My eyes did not dare to look up from the computer screen.

I knew he was there, watching me with his dark beady eyes, waiting for me to react.

"_Alex, look up." _

"Don't say my name." I hissed. That was my first mistake, along with the mistake of looking up. His gaze kept me in place, a smirk crossing across his aristocratic features.

Before my mind could catch up to my body, there was a knife stuck in the wall, right where his head would be. That bastard's dark laugh seemed to stay there, mocking me in missing him.

That was the moment that the mind caught up. I felt myself pale, body going slack from fear. "Shit." I hissed, forcing myself up into a sitting position to grab the knife. I looked over and was glad to see that the door to Sephiroth's office was closed. I didn't know what I would say if it was; not the truth, that's for sure!

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked at the camera, wondering at the strange behavior of his secretary. He sighed and decided that carrying around that knife might be a bad thing. He was a witness to her anger once (and Gaia forbid that he was ever a victim of it) and he doubted that something out of the blue would anger her so.<p>

His thoughts traveled back to the words that Zack said a couple of months ago as his gaze turned away from the screen.

A migraine was starting to form. It didn't help that Sephiroth had close to no sleep the past couple of nights. He was used to it, but he's not on a mission, dammit!

"We really need to get this business cleared up..." He muttered, green eyes flitting back to the screen, seeing Alex Madder take the knife out of the wall as if she hadn't chucked it in three or so inches.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys! Sorry that it is short, but hey, thought that the girls would get one chapter for one work day and then things can get real :3<span>_**

**_Here are my reviewers~_**

**_MissAnimeMiss yes, I live :3 Thank you and sorry that it's short :/ I think this is going to be one of those stories where most of the chapters are going to be short._**

**_pinkus-pyon Thank you! Sadly, I don't speak Spanish (thankfully one of my friends is taking Spanish class :3) or else I would thank you properly in Spanish :3 But never the less, thank you :)_**

**_Thank you to the people that favorite and follow~ and Review~ :3 Please tell me what you think!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Glad I'm back :3 Well, I am anyways! Now it's Valdina's turn :D Hope you guys enjoy her 'work day' x3

Do not own characters or anything that is remotely familiar to Final Fantasy XII :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Whispers of the Dead<strong>_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Valdina's Work Day (no this is not the name of the chapter)**_

The cheerful secretary waved back at me, thanking me for delivering the papers to her from Genesis. I simply nodded in consent and quickly left, determined not to be sucked into another meaningless conversation.

Sighing, I walked down the creepily empty hallway down to the elevator. The past few weeks were uneventful; deliver this set, rewrite this report, send emails and memos to other soldiers and big people... But the only interesting thing (or person, I should say) about this damn job was Vincent Valentine, some guard or other that always did a check or something on the three of us.

No matter how serious he was though, he was still a hot man.

Smirking, I pressed the button for the elevator and waited.

_"Look at me..."_ I looked around, glaring at the unseen person. Cursing, I pressed the button again, willing the elevator to go faster.

Once the doors opened, I quickly slipped in and pressed the button for my working floor. I was glad to see that the elevator was empty, personally.

Then again, it could be my own personal hell.

The floor was the only non-reflective surface in the damn thing, so I immediately looked down, concentrating on creating patterns in the swirls that were on the carpet.

"_Look at me, Valdina..." _

My teeth gritted together, willing for my self control to not shatter. "Silence is sweet, silence is golden. He does not exist, he never did." I repeated this mantra to myself, once again willing for him to shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone. "Silence is sweet, silence is go-"

"_Valdina!"_

I jumped and looked to the left, staring at the two reflections on the wall of the elevator. His eyes, his bright eyes kept staring straight down into my soul.

The smirk... I paled. No, no, not now!

"_You know what happens when you don't obey me..."_ By now I was fully turned to him. He seemed to lean his head right next to mine, eyes never straying from where they glued me to the ground. He turned until his lips seemed to gently brush my ear, whispering my name in a dark malice.

Thankfully, the door opened right when I needed it to. I dashed out, not really concerned with all of the people that I pushed out of my way to do so.

* * *

><p>Vincent Valentine couldn't help but think as to what the hell happened in the elevator that made Valdina react the way she did. Looking into the elevator, he could only see that it was getting filled up with the patrons that were waiting alongside him.<p>

Angeal laid his hand on Valentine's shoulder and looked at him with an expression that he couldn't identify. "I don't think now is the time to go after her, Valentine." He nodded towards the elevator and said, "Come, we have the others to meet up with."

Vincent had the very faint thought to actually disobey the man and go after Valdina, but relented after barely half a second.

Still, both men couldn't help but glance at the walls around them to see if there was something that spooked Valdina. Vincent almost scoffed aloud at the childish word.

Scared her shitless was the more correct term anyways.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yay, another chapter done :D Hope you guys enjoyed this one :3 Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed :D Cookies for all~<span>_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think of my (pathetically short, once again) chapter!_**

**_Love you all!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! So, here's the last (kind of) filler chapter before all the shit gets brought up xD_**

**_Do not own, do not pass go, do not collect 200, do not text Sherlock, yada yada yada _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter 8_**

With a snap of the cellphone, Kat sighed and decided that today was going to be a very stressful day. Valdina had texted her telling her that she had an 'episode' in the elevator. Alex had also called, telling her that she had an episode in her office. "Well, damn..." Kat said, still writing with her dominant hand in the meeting room.

If those two were getting episodes, it might mean that she would get her own episode sooner or later. _'So which bastard is it going to be today?' _Kat thought, using the pause in the conversation to stretch her fingers and pop them.

Thankfully, the pops weren't loud.

Kat looked around and almost cursed. Was the entire building made of things that were reflective? This would fucking suck.

"And what about the constant need for secretaries? If you keep this up-"

"And I am very confident that we will not be changing secretaries anytime soon." She looked up as she wrote these words down, her eyes wondering around the men at the table. There was the director of the whole damn thing (she hadn't bothered to learn his name yet and didn't think she would), some other important looking guys, and the three first-class generals in the room.

Angeal was the one who spoke and seemed a little exasperated. She could understand though; having fangirls as secretaries is a really bad idea. They are annoying and really do not do much work.

"_Sissy..." _Kat froze. _'No no no no no, not her, anybody BUT her... I would even take the gropy assholes over her!'_ Clenching her jaw, Kat attempted to pay attention to the meeting and write everything down via short hand, but the young girl's voice kept interrupting her, causing her to stop following the flow of conversation.

She resumed her note taking, noticing that she missed a huge part of the conversation. Director Lazard's jaw was tense, but he looked like he had conceded defeat. "Fine then, you are all dismissed."

"_Sissy... Pay attention to me... Sissy..." _Her voice was persistent, something that Kat would admire for her at almost any other time in her life. Right now, though, she did not need the little girl's persistent need for attention. Especially since she is now dead.

Kat kept her gaze down at the floor as they stepped into the elevator to go up. The other generals were also silent, not really noticing the change that was now in Kat's aura.

"**_Sissy... Play with me, sissy... You know you want to..."_**

The doors opened up and Kat nearly rushed out in relieve. She really needed to get out of here as soon as she can.

**_"Siiiiiiissy..."_**That voice, once so sweet and innocent, was now turning slightly demonic, deep, something that Kat feared would have her head if she did not leave this place as soon as possible. **_"Sissy. Play with me. Don't ignore me."_**

Kat was amazed at herself. She had been ignoring the little demon and had shown almost no signs of hearing her all the way up to the room.

"Ms. Pander, are you okay?" Kat looked up to answer her superior's questions and then froze.

A little girl stood in front of her, a smile with sharpened teeth grinning at her. One eye shined beneath all the blood that ran down her ghostly white face. Her black hair was pulled back to reveal the gaping black hole that was her eye, which conveniently showed off the acid burns that traveled down the right side of her face. In her arms was a large bear that looked burned, but was also grinning at Kat demonically.

**_"You never did save me, you know."_**She tilted her head, blood bubbling up on her neck from little puncture wounds. Kat could almost imagine the wetness traveling down her own neck, and it made her almost want to scream. **_"So play with me."_ **The little girl stepped forward, showing that her foot was only a skeleton missing some toes under her long burned and stained white dress. **_"You owe me, sissy. Play with me."_**

Kat didn't even bothering to explain why she fled out the door, running down the stairs, her eyes wide with terror and uncontrollable tears.

Genesis and Angeal stared after the escaping girl, questions racing in their minds. "I wonder what that was about..." Angeal muttered, hands planted on his hips.

The little girl turned around, now curious at the two men her sissy had been walking with. **_"You know Sissy..."_**She reached out with one hand, almost brushing Genesis' coat. **_"Play with me."_ **She then faded into nothing more than wisps of smoke.

And all the while, the two generals had no clue of the real reason why Angeal's secretary ran out on them, fear controlling her every move.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Wow... That got real morbid real fast 0.o Hope you guys enjoyed this ^^U<span>_**

**_To my reviewers:_**

**_Whitney well, thank you :3 Well, he'll play a bigger part in later chapters xD Hope you enjoyed~_**

**_akiho13 Ah, thank you. I'm that powerful, but that's the wrong name Have fun with this one~_**

**_Please send me reviews and tell me what you think~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay :D Now we get to figure out some past shit about the girls ^w^ I'm enjoying making their lives hell way too much~!

Don't own anything familiar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter 9_**

"Okay, fine." Alex slammed her coffee cup down on the table, making just a bit of her hot chocolate spilled out. Valdina was surprised that she didn't throw a bitch fit about it. "I admit that it wasn't the greatest idea to go back to that damned place, no matter how much we needed the money."

"Oh, now you admit, you damn red-head." Kat growled out, trying to control her shaking.

"Guys, really? Just because the weird shit is happening again does not mean that you two are allowed to go at each others throats!" Valdina quickly intervened. "Now then, who visited who?"

"You first, Val." The young woman sighed and sat back, a piping hot cup of tea sitting in front of her.

"The one who keeps ordering me around."

Silence. "Did you already forget names, Val?" Valdina rolled her eyes and then glared at Kat.

"You couldn't have done much better; you threw a _knife _at the _wall_."

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to put a knife into that aristocratic face and arrogant smirk."

"_Oh_, it was that one..." Kat said, sipping her cup again. She was contemplating getting a fattening treat. Maybe it would cheer her up; actually, all of them up.

"Yes, yes it was." More mutters of 'jerk' and 'asshole' and 'so mad that I didn't kill him myself' passed Alex's lips. She then turned to Kat and raised a brow.

"...My sister." Valdina and Alex winced in sympathy. "And her other half too."

"Damn, now I don't feel so bad..."

"Alex!"

"What? It's true... I mean, really, thinking back on the shit we had to go through, I'm seriously thinking that Kat had at least the worse one out of all of us, Valdina."

"It's actually kind of sad how we haven't remembered the names of most of the bastards we dated. Gaia, were we really such whores?"

"Kat... I only fucked one of them, and Val is still a fucking virgin. If we were whores, I think we would have some kind of disease by now."

Val laughed. Only these two could turn something so serious into something equally as serious, but stupider. She raised her glass of tea and smirked. "Well, here's to hoping that we survive our dumbass mistakes, _Alex."_

"Fuck you, Val." They all still clinked their cups anyways. "I'm getting that cheesecake brownie and anybody who stands in my way is going to get bit."

"Kinky."

"Shut it, Kat."

* * *

><p>"How the fuck did she date <em>him<em>?" Angeal smacked Zack for the foul language, but silently agreed with the puppy. "I mean, he's a ROYAL, and they don't date commoners! That's common logic."

"It's also common logic not to go digging through the system for illegal records." Cloud couldn't help but add in his own two cents, even though he was there helping the puppy anyways.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Vincent said, eyes darting wildly as he read Valdina's profile. He then winced. "Especially with the history of these women."

"What is it with all the dead people?" Genesis muttered, going through some papers that had some of Kat's history on it. Sephiroth shrugged in answer, frustration slowly building as he kept missing some part of their history.

"It doesn't add up." Cloud said, a hand on his chin in thought. "We uncovered most of the history, and it seems to coincide with the rumors, but there's still a huge chunk missing. Zack, what do you think it is?" The black-haired man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Frustration was now a common thing with the group. Reno and Rude were out at headquarters trying to see if they could dig up any additional information. So far, nothing, which wasn't really all that helpful.

"But I'm still stuck on how Alex Madder dated a fucking ROYAL!"

"Zack, language." Angeal muttered, opening up another file.

"No, seriously, you would think that a royal like him wouldn't even know about her, but they. Dated. Does anybody else not see what I'm seeing here?"

"Down, puppy." Sephiroth smirked as the young soldier growled, not liking his nickname.

"Well, I feel sorry for Kat." Genesis was stuck on a piece of paper, sadness twisting his expression. "Her entire family burned in a chemical fire, and not to mention the health problems before hand. I'm surprised she's even alive." He then sighed, frustrated. "There's even more blacked-out shit."

The door opened and everyone turned to see Reno quickly run into the room, pale and grinning.

"Okay, so I did find some information, but some of it is blacked out. However, it might help us uncover more of the history of these three."

"Well, what is it, man?! Spill!" Reno looked around the room, paranoid

"Dude, we need to find a forest to talk about this." He frowned. "It's not pretty... At all."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, um, wow... I haven't updated this story in forever 0.o It actually kind of makes me sad, but I'm hoping to get into updating more. It seems like my muse took a vacation for a little bit...<span>_**

**_Well, please review and tell me what you think~_**

**_And I still need four fangirls and three fanboys to help with later plot~_**


	10. 10 Kaci Fair

Okay, next chapter~ So got another fangirl, courtesy of SOLDIERSAngel87 :3 And because I need to update this story, this chapter will soley revolve around her character. Thanks, this chapter is dedicated to you SOLDIERSAngel87 :)

Allons-y~!

Do not own Final Fantasy VII or Kaci Fair

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Whispers of the Dead<span>_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Kaci Fair_**

She did not say much as she walked down the street, quiet and reading her book. Silently, Kaci Fair wondered at what her favorite SOLDIER was doing, but shrug off the thought. Today was supposed to be her day of relaxation, so she is to not think of him.

As stubborn as she could be, Kaci could not chase away the thoughts of the silver-haired general.

Of course, everyone admired him. He was hot, he protected everyone, and he was hot. Did she already mention he was hot?

A smile crossed her face, her blue-green eyes lightening up a bit.

As a reflex, she looked over and stopped. In the window of he café were three very familiar women, all of them looking like they needed a good night's sleep. Right there, in plain sight, were the three new secretaries of the SOLDIER Generals. Kaci stared on as they spoke, their words not reaching her ears.

If Kaci wanted to be honest with herself (which she mostly is half the time anyways), she was extremely jealous and a little mad at the women. She was there at the gathering for a pick of new secretaries when the red head, Alex Madder, yelled at all of them. Even though Kaci was one of the few quiet ones, the woman had scared her and she left like the rest of them.

Kaci sighed and resumed reading her book. Jobs were hard to come by in the world, especially with all of the Materia and the minerals being dug up by Shinra.

_"If the river flows north,_

_would it be true?_

_If the river flows south,_

_could it be false?_

_There was no way for the young girl to decide, for both ways were true and false."_

The auburn-haired girl sighed and shut the book, her thoughts too muddled at the moment to get back into the plot.

Her hand caressed the spine of the book as she walked on, her mind wandering this way and that, mostly revolving around the General and his new secretary, but there was that niggling thought, that thought that was pushed back into the deep recesses when it decided to pop up every now and then.

_'I really want a friend...'_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Sorry for the very short chapter, but it needed to involve this OC only! So, very different from the first fangirl OC there was :3 Can't wait for all of the fangirlboys to meet up and clash xD_**

**_BTW, I really need three fangirls and three fanboys. I already have two fangirls donated by SOLDIERSAngel87 and MissAnimeMiss!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Kittycat0521: Here you go :)_**

**_MissAnimeMiss: Here you go~! Hope you enjoyed :3 Because your fangirl and SOLDIERSAngel87's fangirl are going to meet up sometime in the future xD_**

**_akiho13: Update and I might think about xP XD_**

**_SOLDIERSAngel87: Here you go :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter with your fangirl in it!_**

**_Love you all and, again, I do apologize for the very short chapter. I realize that I'm kind of slacking on this story, but I'm losing ideas on how to further the plot and mix it with the fangirl/fanboy plot :( Oh well, something will come up sooner or later~_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello my peeps~ So, last time I updated this story, I edited one of my chapters, so here's a new chapter for all of you :D_**

**_Don't own anything~!_**

**_BTW: It's thanks to SOLDIERSAngel87 that this is going up now, so I suggest you go read her story (yes, I am shamelessly advertising for you~) The President's Daughter. It's really good~! Thanks chica!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Whispers of the Dead<em>**

**_Chapter 11_**

Zack sighed and fell back on the couch, an angry frown glued on his face. "Why is it that we could only learn so much?! Why hide it at all?"

Cloud shook his head at his friend. "Why don't you just ask them?" Zack shot straight up and looked horrified at the suggestion. Cloud thought that the reaction would have been much better suited if he asked Zack to sniff his feet and taste them. The blonde almost laughed at that image.

"Do you know what kind of chaos that would cause?"

"Do you also know what they will do to us if they find out we've been snooping through their profiles?" Angeal said, sitting down next to his pupil. "It's not very honorable."

"Everything is about honor with you, Angeal." Genesis piped up, sending a very quick glare in the direction of his childhood friend. The black-haired man only ignored him and took off his buster sword.

"So now we know a bit more, what are we going to do?" Reno asked, kicking his feet as he walked behind the couch.

"Nothing." Everyone turned to Sephiroth. "We can not let them know that we know as much as we do. It will only cause problems for all of us." He slid his eyes over to Cloud. "Cloud, Zach, I want you to keep an eye on Alex Madder. You all will get alone fine. Vincent, I suspect you will be keeping a close eye on all three of them, as will Reno. Genesis, look out for Kat, Angeal assist him in this endeavor." The silver-haired SOLDIER sighed.

"It's going to take everything we have to not let everything fall apart here."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"So, we have to act like nothing happened."<p>

Valdina shrugged and sipped her tea. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great, now that we have that down, can we go home now? I really do not feel safe out in the open." No one disputed that argument with Kat. They were all feeling uneasy, especially after the day they all had.

Alex lowered her voice to a murmur and asked her two friends, "do you think this is happening again because we're back there?"

"It's possible, but we can't shoot down any other conclusions, either." Valdina muttered back, eyes glancing this way and that for her own apparition to come up and kill her any day now.

Which he possibly could. After all, that was the curse they were saddled with.

"Always the scientist, aren't you Valdina?" Alex frowned at Kat, but kept her comments to herself. "Well, let's just get some rest tonight. We have work tomorrow morning and we can't miss doing all of that paperwork."

Alex groaned. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Kat smirked. Valdina cut in before another fight could be started. "Guys, not now. I have enough of a headache as it is. Alright, here's how we're going to do this." She looked over at Alex. "You, go through all of your magic and myth books that you have stashed away. Gather as much information as you can about spirits." Next was Kat. "Then you, Kat, I need you to search up weapons of defense against supernatural creatures of the ghost variety."

"And what will you be doing?" Alex piped up.

Valdina sighed. "Hopefully, finding a sane way to explain all of this when it comes to the point we have to."

"Can't we just bullshit our way out of it like all of the other times?" Kat asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder a bit. "It's the one thing we're good at, after all." The blonde only glared at the ground after that, feeling self-hatred at the semi-true comment that was now out in the open.

Alex chose to ignore it. "Well, let's just do what we can. I would rather gather up intelligence and attack rather than head in straight on." Once she caught the unbelieving looks of her two friends, she replied with, "what?!"

"Nothing, Alex." Kat turned and smirked, feeling her spirits lift a bit. "Just that we don't believe you, is all."

"You are impossible, Kat." Alex hissed. Valdina sighed and rubbed a circle on her temple, trying to ease the oncoming headache.

_'This is going to be a long day...' _She thought.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So, um, hi? ^^U<strong>_

_**Yeah, pathetic chapter, but I need something to fill in chapters... I'm only going to be sporadically updating this story since it's muse has suddenly run off for some damn reason *grumblecursegrumble***_

_**Well, anyways, here's the reviews:**_

_**SOLDIERSAngel87 - Thank you so much :D Hope you semi liked this pathetically short chapter ^^U**_

_**akiho13 - You should be. Sorry for the shortness. This story is adamant about having short chapters unless absolutely necessary xP**_

_**Guys, I really do need some fan characters so then I can work through arcs for this story :3**_

_**Thanks for the views, favorites, views, and reviews! Please tell me what you think so I can improve~!**_


End file.
